


Strange Dreams of a Master, That's a Promise

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Promises in dreams don't really mean anything in the waking world, or Gudako didn't think so.
Relationships: Gudako/Arjuna
Kudos: 4





	Strange Dreams of a Master, That's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_She was in that palace garden again. So many flowers, she kept getting lost. Not even able to find the pond she started at. The reds and orange blossoms looked so close to her own hair color that she couldn't help moving further off the path._

_Gudako didn't know how long she spent investigating. Dream time wasn't always the same as in real life._

_Not always._

_....but it was so much lovelier than she expected of her dreams most nights. What with the burning of humanity unless they defeated Solomon._

_They made it past the sixth one. Just one more to go._

_A shifting in the brush of another red flower bush caught her attention - she REALLY wished she had time to look the names of these up in her waking hours - and a child with adorable dark eyes and hair like chocolate tumbled out, brightening as he saw her._

_"You came back!"_

_"I told you I would." Not like she knew how she kept coming here anyway. But she had a feeling this might be the last time sadly. Disappointing really when this was one of the best dreams she had nowadays._

_"What happened this time Lady Goddess to the heroes you commanded?"_

_"Well there was this country called America......."_

* * *

"Morning Senpei!" Mash called out after what was probably my last good sleep until Solomon was defeated.

"Morning Mash," a thought struck Gudako for a nice, quick distraction. "Do you think we could make a stop in the summoning room? I have this good feeling right now."

"Senpei has what is called a lucky feeling? Ah- oh! We must follow that Master!." Well Gudako didn't expect enthusiasm, she almost felt bad for that.

* * *

Gudako pointedly reminded herself she was NOT going to feel guilty once more when she looked at Mash's SERIOUS expression. As if she had once more needed to gamble everything in the midst of danger.

It was cute inducing darn it!! Not guilt inducing!

Especially not when she was pointedly looking away as she counted the SQ out firmly and placed it in the summoning circle.

This was supposed to cheer her up. And another Servant she could befriend and focus on as a new partner was going to LIFT her mood. She was NOT letting it get to her. The summoning needed her mana so a little twist and focus and boom! She was in business.

!!!!! SHE HAD RAINBOW LIGHTS!!

Five star summon here she comes! Hopefully not a jerk, or weirdo here.

The lights in the room finally dimmed down and she could see her Servant properly. Dark hair and eyes, white outfit, a bow..... AH! It was Arjuna! The Servant that looked at her oddly in America and ... okay wow looking closer at him in a calmer environment really handsome too. Breathe Gudako you can handle this!!

"I am Servant-" Okay the stop and strange look from America was back.

"My name is Gudako and this is Mash. Welcome to Chalea where we are currently saving humanity one mission at a time from Solomon." Gudako could push past the strangeness here. She could.

"Solomon..? Gudako.."

"Yes, Solomon has currently burned out humanity and we're restoring it back." That seemed to be the right thing to say. He was looking determined and settled. Good.

A fierce look came into his face. Determination, she could bet on that.

"Lady Goddess I have finally found you. You fulfilled your promise to summon me when I was a True Hero."

What... she promised no one that!? Just that cute kid in her dreams....? !! Oh no that must have actually been true, and if Arjuna was that kid he might remember-

"This means you have accepted my proposal to marry me." He DID! And he looked pleased?! Wait, that looked too handsome she was not ready for that!!

"Senpei!!!?"


End file.
